List of Anomalies
Anomalies are extranormal objects, creatures, beings, and phenomena that are documented, captured, and researched by the Department of Paranormal Anomalies. They are contained in various facilities located around the country (with some in other countries). Crucial Information Regarding Anomalies *Anomaly Classes *Anomaly Types *Crucial Terminology *Security Clearance Levels List of Anomalies 001 - 100 *Anomaly-001 - *Anomaly-002 - Every Rose Has Its Thorn *Anomaly-003 - Ghost Writer *Anomaly-004 - Safe Keeping *Anomaly-005 - Addicting Video Game *Anomaly-006 - Fezzo the Entertainer *Anomaly-007 - Ol' White Eyes *Anomaly-008 - Carnivorous Roller Coaster *Anomaly-009 - Mass Neuron *Anomaly-010 - Kitty Krunch *Anomaly-011 - Termite Tower *Anomaly-012 - Who Wants to Be a Family? *Anomaly-013 - Gargoyle *Anomaly-014 - Psychic Lyrebird *Anomaly-015 - The World Turtle *Anomaly-016 - Flag of Worship *Anomaly-017 - Grandfather Clock *Anomaly-018 - Hide-Behind *Anomaly-019 - Cyborg Owl *Anomaly-020 - Tiny Planet *Anomaly-021 - Floating Eye *Anomaly-022 - Headless Bear *Anomaly-023 - Enthusiastic Pogo Stick *Anomaly-024 - The Tailor *Anomaly-025 - EMP Clock *Anomaly-026 - Soylent Orange *Anomaly-027 - Very Hungry Caterpillar *Anomaly-028 - *Anomaly-029 - Frozen Joe *Anomaly-030 - Adam's Apple *Anomaly-031 - Flesh Train *Anomaly-032 - Ms. Eedit *Anomaly-033 - Calf of Mutilation *Anomaly-034 - Timeline Man *Anomaly-035 - Rag Wraith *Anomaly-036 - *Anomaly-037 - Vampire Teeth *Anomaly-038 - Mr. Oats *Anomaly-039 - Power-Up *Anomaly-040 - *Anomaly-041 - Spider Baby *Anomaly-042 - Potato Gun *Anomaly-043 - The Announcer *Anomaly-044 - Reversible Fish *Anomaly-045 - Animated Clay *Anomaly-046 - Man-Eating Carpet *Anomaly-047 - The Ever-Expected *Anomaly-048 - Dog Colony *Anomaly-049 - Paradox Snakes *Anomaly-050 - Dover Demon *Anomaly-051 - *Anomaly-052 - Whatever Flask *Anomaly-053 - Mystery Stache *Anomaly-054 - *Anomaly-055 - Ningen *Anomaly-056 - Canadian Caller *Anomaly-057 - Bottomless Peanut Butter *Anomaly-058 - Mr. Beaky *Anomaly-059 - Super Battery *Anomaly-060 - Philosiraptor *Anomaly-061 - Blood Dragon *Anomaly-062 - Spacial Shears *Anomaly-063 - Aging Stone *Anomaly-064 - Tesseract *Anomaly-065 - Invisible Entity *Anomaly-066 - Universal Globe *Anomaly-067 - Lord of All Deer *Anomaly-068 - State Changer *Anomaly-069 - Sounds of the Sea *Anomaly-070 - Nevermore *Anomaly-071 - The Hungry One *Anomaly-072 - Excalibur *Anomaly-073 - Diary of Verne *Anomaly-074 - Wall Entity *Anomaly-075 - Brainy Camel *Anomaly-076 - Butler Robot *Anomaly-077 - Paradox Frog *Anomaly-078 - Glowing Gem *Anomaly-079 - USSR Station *Anomaly-080 - Cocoa Man *Anomaly-081 - A Bad Rash *Anomaly-082 - Mimic Octopus *Anomaly-083 - Valley of Sapience *Anomaly-084 - Space Blasters *Anomaly-085 - Parasitic Lamprey *Anomaly-086 - Wee Deedle Dinky *Anomaly-087 - Carnivorous Cloud *Anomaly-088 - City of No Escape *Anomaly-089 - Angry Flesh *Anomaly-090 - Atmospheric Whale *Anomaly-091 - Free Boat Ride *Anomaly-092 - Flame Ingo *Anomaly-093 - Living Stickman *Anomaly-094 - Cthulhu's Trunk *Anomaly-095 - Old Hag *Anomaly-096 - Nuclear Music *Anomaly-097 - Omnicidal Maniac *Anomaly-098 - *Anomaly-099 - Hole to China *Anomaly-100 - Noah's Ark 101 - 200 *Anomaly-101 - *Anomaly-102 - Endless Popcorn! *Anomaly-103 - Quick Sandbox *Anomaly-104 - *Anomaly-105 - Krampus *Anomaly-106 - Watchtower *Anomaly-107 - Record Collection *Anomaly-108 - Weather Jars *Anomaly-109 - Carnivorous Inspirational Poster *Anomaly-110 - Hollow Earth Theory *Anomaly-111 - Piggy Bank *Anomaly-112 - Red Shirts *Anomaly-113 - *Anomaly-114 - *Anomaly-115 - *Anomaly-116 - *Anomaly-117 - *Anomaly-118 - *Anomaly-119 - *Anomaly-120 - *Anomaly-121 - Newton's Bunny *Anomaly-122 - *Anomaly-123 - *Anomaly-124 - *Anomaly-125 - *Anomaly-126 - Jellybees *Anomaly-127 - *Anomaly-128 - *Anomaly-129 - *Anomaly-130 - *Anomaly-131 - *Anomaly-132 - *Anomaly-133 - Kelp Forest *Anomaly-134 - Needleman *Anomaly-135 - *Anomaly-136 - *Anomaly-137 - *Anomaly-138 - *Anomaly-139 - *Anomaly-140 - *Anomaly-141 - *Anomaly-142 - *Anomaly-143 - *Anomaly-144 - *Anomaly-145 - *Anomaly-146 - *Anomaly-147 - *Anomaly-148 - *Anomaly-149 - Tall Tales *Anomaly-150 - Reverse Woodpecker *Anomaly-151 - *Anomaly-152 - *Anomaly-153 - *Anomaly-154 - *Anomaly-155 - *Anomaly-156 - *Anomaly-157 - *Anomaly-158 - *Anomaly-159 - *Anomaly-160 - *Anomaly-161 - *Anomaly-162 - *Anomaly-163 - *Anomaly-164 - *Anomaly-165 - *Anomaly-166 - *Anomaly-167 - *Anomaly-168 - *Anomaly-169 - *Anomaly-170 - *Anomaly-171 - *Anomaly-172 - *Anomaly-173 - *Anomaly-174 - *Anomaly-175 - *Anomaly-176 - The Slaughterhouse *Anomaly-177 - *Anomaly-178 - *Anomaly-179 - *Anomaly-180 - *Anomaly-181 - *Anomaly-182 - *Anomaly-183 - *Anomaly-184 - *Anomaly-185 - *Anomaly-186 - *Anomaly-187 - *Anomaly-188 - *Anomaly-189 - *Anomaly-190 - *Anomaly-191 - *Anomaly-192 - *Anomaly-193 - *Anomaly-194 - *Anomaly-195 - *Anomaly-196 - *Anomaly-197 - *Anomaly-198 - *Anomaly-199 - *Anomaly-200 - The Remnant Category:Reference Pages Category:Anomalies Category:Code Blue Anomalies Category:Code Green Anomalies Category:Code Yellow Anomalies Category:Code Red Anomalies Category:Code Black Anomalies Category:System Purge Category:Toshiko Games